Duct Tape It Fixes Everything
by dawnstaryua
Summary: Every fan girl has one ambition that can come to mind when they think of Kanda. What is that ambition for these two? You'll just have to find out! R&R Rated T for language. Crack.


**Okay, this idea really just came out of nowhere, probably from looking at a Harvest Moon comic that some what consisted of this. Anyways, this is my first time in a LONG time doing third person, so it's going to be a bit…. Screwy. Anyways, I don't own D. Gray-Man, or Harvest Moon. This is using two of my characters from my other story, because I just thought it makes a bit more sense in way. IDK :/**

**Just thought I should point that out. Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Creeping silently hallway, their mission was clear in their minds. The hall opened into the main tower, where the weird elevator thing usually was. Sarah turned to Tasha, fear and curiosity in her eyes.<p>

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this." Tasha echoed her thoughts exactly. But they both agreed on it. They were going to see this through to the very end.

"I know, but we might never _ever_ get a chance to do this ever again," Sarah replied shakily. Of course she was scared. It was a lot of fun being an exorcist, after being a fangirl of the series for so long, but you still couldn't help but wonder….

If they do this, would he_ really_ kill them?

Yes, yes he would.

"Right," Tasha said, "Besides, if we mess up, and it doesn't work, we'll only be in a serious condition. If this works, he'll kill us in our sleep. If we're lucky…. He might just give us a warning to _never_ try it again." Tasha said the last part with a nervous laugh.

They were so totally going to die.

Because this mission required stealth, agility, bravery and Kanda.

"Duct tape?" Sarah went through a checklist in her mind.

"Check." Tasha started whispering.

"Awesome spy clothing?" Both looked at one another. They had specifically made sure that their outfits would blend into the shadows. Tasha was wearinga long sleeved black turtle neck, her exorcist skirt with leggings, her combat boots, and a black ski cap covered her blonde shoulder length hair. Sarah wore a long-sleeved black shirt, black exercise pants (they were all she could find), her converse, and a had her hair in a pony tail. Both had the black stuff that football players sometimes put on their faces during a game.

Let's just say, they went a little overboard with this.

They sat quietly waiting in the shadows, waiting for the target to walk by, when finally the tapping of Kanda's boots were finally heard coming down the hallway. The two girls slipped their mouth covers over their faces, making them feel like ninjas. They stopped breathing as he walked by.

One second.

Two.

Now three. He had passed. Another five seconds past. It was time to move.

Tasha flew across the opening/ledge with lightning agility and with the quiet of a house in the middle of the night. She hid herself behind a stone column that held the tower together.

Sarah peered around the corner her eyes concentrating on the unsuspecting Kanda and gave Tasha a thumbs up from across the hallway. She started to get ready to pounce.

Now here's the thing, Sarah and Tasha had their plan delicately thought up. Every detail, they watched him for days to know where would be a good place to perform the ambush, they practiced their heist over and over and over and _over_ until every last movement would be set off without a hitch. Everything had been thought out. Except for one tiny smidgen of a detail. A delay, a distraction that would mess up everything.

And its name was Allen Walker.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M GOING TO MISS LUNCH!" The two small girls looked at each other in fear, as Kanda turned around to look where the noise had come from, Tasha just barely darting back behind the pillar as Allen came charging down the hall, determined to get to lunch and eat some *cough cough* all *cough cough* of Jerry's delicious cooking, and ran smack dab into Kanda.

The air to say the least immediately tightened, and an instant darkness filled the open space. Tasha looked across the hall at her friend Sarah sweat pouring off her as she realized the situation. Sarah sounded like a robot as she hissed 'abort abort abort abort abort….' Over and over. Tasha could barely breath. Kanda on the other hand was furious.

"Moyashiiiiiiii…." The anger rising in his voice he began to pull out his mugen.

"W-w-w-w-w-WAIT! Kanda, it was an accident I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry..." Allen was frantic. He did not want to deal with this right now. Not after what Kanda did on the ark before he fought skin. Hell's insects biting your legs off isn't very pleasant, he can assure you of that.

Realizing this might be their one chance for them ever to succeed, Tasha mouthed 'run around the other way' to Sarah as she sprang out from behind the pillar, her combat boots stomping the ground as she ran.

The two boys, turned their attention to the crazy short ball of energy for a split second in total and utter confusion, their faces going completely blank from the weirdness that is Tasha.

Using Allen's head as a spring, she leaped unto his head, bounced off of it, and hurdled toward Kanda, duct tape ripping off the roll as she screamed the one thing no one ever thought they would ever heard said aloud:

"SMILE DAMN YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

She flew at Kanda as Sarah crashed into him from behind, trying to pull his lips into a grin. Of course Kanda struggled. Shouting curse words the whole way, even yelling "DAMMIT MOYASHI HELP ME!"

Allen just sat there wide eyed, not knowing what to do.

In seconds, the three exorcists were struggling to either get off each other or to hold the other ones down, to the point of arguing and yelling that nothing could possibly be audible. Allen finally snapped out of amazement and just watched at them with a pathetic stare. The tangled mess of limbs just stopped, and stared back for a moment. Kanda was on his back, propped up on his elbows, Sarah was behind him, her arms reaching out under his arms and pulling him back by bending her elbows across his chest, and Tashawas more or less sitting on Kanda's lap, a camera in one hand and duct tape in the other. "**WHAT!**" they simultaneously cried before they had realized their positions.

"Ummmmmmm…" Allen didn't know what to say. Wait…. Yes, he did.

What he said next just caught them all off guard.

He turned and started to walk away, a smirk on his face. "See you guys at lunch."

* * *

><p>Tasha and Sarah ran into the lunch room, looking for a haven of safety. Spotting Lavi, Lena Lee, and Allen sitting at a table together, they darted to them, hiding under the table and struggling to keep in fits of laughter.<p>

Allen leaned down under the table with a mitarshi in his mouth, saying "Difd you guyth do it?" Tasha, lying on the ground in a feeble position and covering her mouth, nodded.

Sarah said through giggles, "We even got a picture!"

"WHAT!" Lavi said excitedly. "Lemme see! Lemme seeee!" Sarah shakily handed the camera up to Lavi from under the table. Taking just one look at the picture, he erupted into laughter. Lena Lee rolled her eyes, just as Kanda walked into the room.

Or maybe he charged in, angrily, and nearly blowing the doors off its hinges.

He stormed over to the table, Allen and Lavi laughing histarically. "Where are they?" his rage was so strong there was practically a fire around him. The two girls poked their heads up. Then popped back down again in fear. Kanda grabbed the camera from Allen.

And in complete horror, saw a picture of a very strained grin held up by duct tape, and a startled Tasha and a laughing Sarah along with him.

The two girls slowly poked their heads up again, both shaking in absolute fear.

His rage grew even more, slamming the camera down.

The duo gulped, Allen scooted way down the table to get out of the way of the madness.

"I….. I am so going to murder you both." He forced out through gritted teeth.

The little girls yipped and flew out from under the table. And the epic chase began.

* * *

><p><strong>Again this really came out of nowhere, and I just felt like doing a quick one shot : )<strong>

**Hope you liked it. Feed back appreciated! I would love some reviews!**


End file.
